otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Majordomo Grim
Since 2650, when he served as chief of Lord Fagin's Elite Guard security force, he has been known simply as Grim. Little is known about the pale man with the dark spiked hair who spoke on behalf of Fagin during the waning days of Fagin's Riches. He was a cruel man in life, but he also projected a certain air of refinement. He was not a crass bully like Colin Neidermeyer nor was he a self-serving, ambitious aggrandizer like Dimitri Volstov. Grim's defining characteristic was his coldness. He had a casual, emotionless manner of inflicting violence. He rarely raised his voice, even when pronouncing a death sentence against you. He was very clever and was adept at manipulating people; at finding their hidden weaknesses and exploiting them; of playing off their secret fears. He was efficient, and in the wake of the destruction of Fagin's first palace on Tomin Kora he calmly set about the task of punishing his lord's enemies and strengthening the organization. A favorite tactic of Grim's was to invite one of his subordinates to dine with him aboard the Galore, Fagin's luxury liner, which had one of the finest restaurants in the galaxy aboard it. While the subordinate in question sat at a table waiting for the majordomo, he or she would suddenly notice a body drifting outside the large window of the restaurant, and then Grim would enter and take his seat, explaining calmly that he had had to attend to a problem of some sort. It was an effective way of quietly making clear what became of those who opposed the will of the Pirate King. In 2651, Grim died. He did not merely seem to die or disappear or fake his death or slip into an alternate dimension. He was a mortal man, and when a mortal man is aboard a ship that explodes in deep space, he dies. Grim was aboard the Galore when it was boarded by Orandius Jaxx and Snowmist Shadowstalker, disguised as members of the Elite Guard. Each had a reason for waging private war with the Pirate King's minions; Jaxx had seen friends and loved ones threatened or killed by Fagin's wrath, and Snowmist had seen her homeworld's government corrupted by Fagin's influence. Together they struck a severe blow against the Pirate King by blowing up the Galore and killing his trusted majordomo. Grim was dead, and so he remained for 350 years, even appearing to some on Sanctuary when the colony ship visited the Realm of the Dead. But that was not the end of Grim. He was resurrected by the Kamir in the year 3002 after the Ri'Kammi Hivers resurrected the planet La Terre. To balance out the benevolent gift of the Hivers, the Kamir unleashed a malevolent force on the galaxy. For Grim had always been evil; a cold, harsh, unrelentingly evil man...and the Kamir needed just such a man. He would be their agent of revenge upon an unsuspecting galaxy, the Hammer of the Kamir, the one they sent to destroy all corporeal life. In Grim the Kamir vested their own awesome powers. He had tremendous control over mind and matter; but his powers were far beyond the psionic abilities of other races. He had a form of telekinesis, and could move objects with his mind, but such was a mere parlor trick for Grim. He could transmute matter with his mind, turning a gun into a banana, or a rock into a hand grenade; he could kill a man with a thought, or sense what was in the mind of another. He was impervious to ordinary weapons, and could teleport himself or project his thoughts and image on a communications screen over great distances. Until 3003, he resided on Tomin Kora following the death of Colin Neidermeyer working for Boss Cabrerra. Few realized who he was or what powers he possessed, and he worked secretly toward the goals of his true masters, the Kamir. He was connected to the efforts of Lord Fagin to return to normalspace from his exile in Hiverspace at the expense of the crew of the VES Minerva; he worked with the Thul to help create the Moebius Effect Crisis, and he had his hand in the ascendancy of Ockvril as Vox of the Parallax and the resultant Nall aggression. But behind it all he was the hidden hand, his actions observed only by a few. And he was waiting. For Grim's powers, although great, had a limit. He could not leave Tomin Kora; he was bound to that planet, and his powers could not reach far offworld. But the Kamir had left behind a secret; a planet on the far side of the Multiverse Nexus, where, if the right artifacts were gathered together, Grim would be able to travel, and there he would receive the full extent of his powers. He would become an unstoppable force, a virtual god with the ability to subjugate or destroy entire worlds by sheer force of will. He would be unstoppable. He was responsible for the Nexus Plague, the disease that ravaged both sides of the Multiverse Nexus, and demanded that the people of the galaxy search the Nexus for the artifacts needed to grant him his full powers in exchange for the cure. A cure was found without him, frustrating his plans, and a group of adventurers traveled through the Nexus not to help him but to find a way to destroy him. Ultimately they succeeded, or so it seems; on the verge of becoming a god Grim was trapped off Tomin Kora and was destroyed, or so we hope. Badges category:Pages with Badges category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Classic Humans category:Brody Alts category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Colin Neidermeyer Web